


three course meal

by Capbuckyang



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: The wonders of having two boyfriends.





	three course meal

 

* * *

 

 

It’s almost disconcerting how quiet Adam can be.

Andrew’s on the hotel bed, on his hands and knees, body over heated and skin slightly sticky, completely exposed, and he can’t shut up for the life of him.

He can’t help the pleading moans leaving his lips or the way his voice hitches every time his cock drags against the bed sheets, and he certainly can’t feel conscious about it when his entire body feels like a live wire ready to blow up.

Adam’s hands feel like a cool reprieve when he finally touches him, but he’s still too quiet and as much as he loves Adam dearly, Andrew can’t help but miss Steven’s endless chatter right about now.

Adam’s hands rub over his back, slide down to his flank. He leans over Andrew and kisses the back of his neck, his beard a pleasant distraction from the mind numbing need he can feel pumping through him.

Andrew knew those shrimp had some kind of aura to them. He didn’t know they’d become an aphrodisiac and end up making him pant like a dog in heat and ready to explode if he wasn’t touched but it’s a close thing.

Steven was too angry to stay and help him through, is currently hacking it with the manager of the place, and Andrew’s so grateful Adam stayed behind because if Andrew doesn’t have a dick in him in the next few seconds he’ll surely die.

The wonders of having two boyfriends.

“Adam, come on, please, fucking, _fuck me_ ,” Andrew babbles, reaches a hand down to fist his cock, and moans when Adam lubes up two fingers and starts stretching him open.

“I’ve never seen you this needy,” Adam says finally, sounding almost shocked by it, but his touch is gentle, yet firm, his knees pressed up against Andrew’s thighs. He’s always the best one in keeping control, and it’s exactly what Andrew needs right now.

“Adam, _Adam,_ I need, fuck, I _can’t,_ ” Andrew feels like he’s burning up, everything feels too hot and too much and not enough, and he’s shaking, even with three of Adam’s fingers pumping into him, stretching him and hitting that sweet spot that’s making his head spin, he feels suddenly terrified of how out of control his body feels.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, babe,” Adam says and leans over him until he’s basically on top of him, his warm weight holding him down, calming Andrew’s racing heart.

It’s only a few seconds later that Adam’s dick nudges against where he’s molten hot and aching, the head slips in too easily and Andrew knows he sounds like a slut in heat, moaning and whimpering as Adam thrusts in slow and steady until he’s filled up completely.

Andrew’s hand is stuck underneath his body, trapped against his belly and he doesn’t even attempt to reach for his dick anymore, Adam’s thick and huge and more than enough to hit his sweet spot and get him there.

He’s gentle, even when he’s fucking into Andrew with heavy, quick thrusts, he kisses Andrew’s shoulder and whispers a muffled curse or two against his back, reaches down to spread Andrew open wider.

The hotel room door clicks when Andrew’s close to the edge; he’s so close he can feel the heady pleasure all the way down his spine and the door opens and Steven’s there.

Andrew can hear him on the phone, and he can imagine his eyes widening, taking in Adam and Andrew on the bed and he comes just like that, his cock pulsing and messing up the sheets and Adam finally curses out loud, his _fuck_ , ringing in Andrew’s ear.

“Well the good news is, the food inspection team is gonna take care of it and they gave us all our money back for the meal,” Steven says after there’s a satisfied silence filling the room laced with heavy, recovering breaths.

Adam rolls off of him and Andrew feels an emptiness where his dick was buried inside, it makes his gut twist unpleasantly.

“That’s a relief,” Adam says, sitting up watching Steven take of his shoes and jacket, his eyes all over his sweaty, beautiful boyfriends still gasping from their orgasms.

Andrew can’t seem to move out of position just yet, but Adam helps him roll onto his back. He looks down and sees his thighs and belly splattered with his come, dick still pink and half hard.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Steven says when Andrew whines softly. It’s definitely not out of his system yet; he can feel the need thrumming through his veins.

“God, look at you,” Steven says when he gets to the bed. He wraps a hand around Andrew’s ankle and the touch alone makes his nerves light up. Andrew watches Steven lean down and kiss Adam first, watches Adam push up Steven’s tshirt to get it off of him, then work on his pants.

He knee walks up the bed and pulls away from Adam to lie down next to Andrew, his fingers tracing down his abdomen, just shy of his dick.

“How many times?” Steven asks and kisses his way up Andrew’s neck, holding him down when Andrew squirms to reach his mouth.

“Three,” Adam says and leans over Steven’s shoulder, smiling down at Andrew, reminding him of Adam on his knees sucking him off the first time, then Adam getting him off with just his hand, biting and sucking at Andrew’s nipples until he felt raw and tender, and finally the third time when he fucked Andrew until he could barely remember how to move.

“And you’re still this revved up?” Steven asks with a laugh, his fingers soft over his already pink and slightly sore nipples. Andrew makes an embarrassing,needy noise and Steven kisses his cheek, then moves down to lick at his nipple, suck softly until Andrew’s pumping up against the air, into nothing, mewling softly at the glide of his rough tongue over somewhere so tender.

“You want me to fuck you?” Steven asks, the lust on his face warring with the concern over Andrew’s state.

Andrew tugs him closer to kiss him in answer, loving that he can feel Steven hard against his thigh, and can feel Adam’s steady steady gaze on them both.

“Andrew,” Steven says, pulling back, and cups his face in his hands, keeping eye contact.

“Baby, I need you to say it, come on,” Steven encourages and Andrew bucks up against him, his sensitive cock dragging against Steven’s boxers.

Andrew thinks it’s pretty obvious, but Steven seems adamant about it, and even Adam kissing up and down his neck isn’t gonna sway him.

“I need you to fuck me, Steven, _please_ ,” Andrew says and feels Steven’s answering groan against his mouth when he kisses him.

He’s already stretched and slick from Adam, so Steven just folds him up a little more, gets his boxers off with Adam’s help, and kisses the back of Andrew’s thigh, kisses until he almost reaches where Andrew’s red and wet, aching to be filled.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Andrew,” Steven says and Andrew keens, feels Adam chuckle against his shoulder and _yes_ this is what he needed.

Adam rubs his thumb against Andrew’s cock, right over the head where he’s spilling precome and Andrew’s shaking again, the thrum of need making him dizzy and he knows he’s babbling too, but they both don’t seem to mind. He feels like all the air in his lungs has been punched out of him when Steven finally slides home.

“Oh my god,” Andrew says, panting with how full he feels. Adam presses kisses against his shoulder and chest, his hand stroking him steady and slow, and Steven is fucking into him perfectly, murmuring praises, hands holding him in place.

“Andrew,” Steven moans when Andrew clenches around him and goes faster, which is exactly what Andrew needed, but he’s also feeling completely overwhelmed, his body out of control with need and he doesn’t know what sounds are coming out of him anymore, but then Adam is tilting his chin up and kissing him, one hand against the top of his spine, his thumb rubbing circles there.

It calms Andrew down and he melts back into the bed, lets Adam kiss him and Steven fuck him, and pushes up into Adam’s hand still wrapped around his dick until he’s coming for the fourth time tonight, shivering between them and feeling more like himself, finally.

Steven comes not a moment later, hips pumping into Andrew a last few times, making his tender nerves feel raw and open. Andrew asks him to wait a few minutes before he pulls out, so he does, leans over to kiss Andrew sweetly and then Adam.

When he feels like he won’t fall apart anymore, Steven pulls out and they both take him into the shower to clean up. Adam changes the sheets they ordered earlier and calls for room service, which come to think of it, Andrew can’t even remember what time it is right now.

He feels loose and relaxed, exhausted to the bone, and thankfully he doesn’t have to hold himself up, just lets Steven hold him up while Adam washes his hair and slathers him in hotel room body wash that smells like mint and limes.

They take turns until they’re all clean and Steven wraps all of them up in fluffy hotel towels while Adam scrounges for clean hoodies, boxers, and socks.

Andrew hasn’t felt so taken care of in his entire life and he’s ten seconds away from keeling over and falling asleep.

There’s grilled cheese and soup on the mini kitchen table, but Andrew can barely keep his eyes open. Steven tries to get him to eat, but he still feels a little unsettled with their meal disaster earlier.

“You need some electrolytes at least, babe, come on,” Adam says and convinces him to down three fourths of a bottle of Gatorade and then he’s sinking back into the pillows, feels Steven kiss his forehead and smiles.

“You’re both so good to me,” Andrew says, feeling sleepy, soft and at peace. He rolls back against Adam’s chest, his hands reaching for Steven to come closer.

“We love you, you idiot, now go to sleep,” Steven says fondly against his hair so Andrew does.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
